


Whiplash

by BabyBaby3



Series: Falling [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Idols, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Short Story, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBaby3/pseuds/BabyBaby3
Summary: The Seoul skyline was hazy. The tallest buildings capped by clouds while others were covered in thick mist and smog. Jisung walked up to the edge and grabbed the railing steady in his palms.tw// brief mention|thought of suicide
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Falling [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987126
Kudos: 14





	Whiplash

It was late and he knew it. But air, sweet, precious, air; he needed to feel his lungs take in whatever they could. 

Racing through back hallways and hidden staircases, Jisung climbed higher and higher through the building until he found the one thing he desperately needed. The exit sign loomed over the small metal steps leading to the heavy door, damaged from years of banging against heavy equipment and the tall concrete walls. Poking his head up to look out the window, he sighed. _Rain._

But it didn’t matter. Jisung pulled open the door and took one tentative step onto the slippery rooftop. Water came down in sheets, rolling against his back, slicking his hair to his forehead as he slowly turned, taking in the storm and the skyline.

—

Hyunjin crept along the shiny poured-concrete floors, waiting to make his next move. Not moments ago had he observed another boy slipping out of the evaluation room and taking off as if fleeing from a bear. 

Jisung wasn’t hard to recognize. Maybe they had gotten off on the wrong foot but Hyunjin secretly felt an overwhelming sense of jealousy every time they were in the same room. His big cheeks, loud laugh, and overflowing charisma stood out in a room of stuck up and shallow trainees.

But this person that just ran by, this felt like a completely different being all together. From just a glimpse, he saw the usual smile was replaced by the tiniest of frowns, a hint of disappointment on his brow. His confident walk replaced by what could not be described as anything other than a scared sprint. 

As they climbed higher and higher in the building, Hyunjin felt his heart begin to race. They passed offices and hidden closets. Jisung was on a mission to the one place he hoped they would not be heading. A feeling of dread spread throughout his body as the shorter boy took one big gulp of air, looking out the window of the heavy door. The door opened and closed with a bang. Taking the biggest breath he could muster, Hyunjin stepped up to the top step and peered out. He was praying a silent prayer, hoping he didn't see what might be the worst thing he’s ever witnessed.

—

The Seoul skyline was hazy. The tallest buildings capped by clouds while others were covered in thick mist and smog. Jisung walked up to the edge and grabbed the railing steady in his palms. Tracing the rungs in his hands, he lowered himself to the ground that was still being battered by the rain. 

Jisung leaned into every sensation. The smell of rain mixed with the familiar scent of chicken from the restaurant just down the street. His fingers moved to the tiles, rough stone gritty against each tip.The wind swept his hair up while the rain matted it back down. The war raged on around him, one sensation versus another, all flooding his senses. 

And suddenly the movement stopped as if a curtain had been pulled around him. He opened his eyes and looked up. Over his head, two arms held the railing he was just standing at, two feet planted firmly behind his back, and a mess of hair hung like an umbrella.


End file.
